


be not afraid

by IridiumPhoenix



Series: scp au [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Gen, Unethical Experimentation, the tiniest bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridiumPhoenix/pseuds/IridiumPhoenix
Summary: What kind of crazy person thinks releasing the true form of a god is a good idea?once again, based on @157-bees on tumblr's scp au
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: scp au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	be not afraid

**Author's Note:**

> banged this one out in about 30 minutes, so it's a little shorter than my usual, whoops. some quick au notes:
> 
> anyone who sees dream's actual face will be transformed into their "true self". for example, fundy becomes a furry, tommy becomes a raccoon, and george becomes himself but wearing clout googles. 
> 
> in the original au by @157-bees, fundywastaken is canon. however, i'm horrible at romance, so this is more platonic than anything (and it's not the focus of the fic anyway). feel free to interpret it anyway you wish.

The rooms housing the SCPS at Site [REDACTED] are not usually kept locked. This is due partly to the administration being extraordinarily biased towards the inmates and partly to the fact that one of those inmates is a literal god.

So when Dream can’t open his door one morning, he knows it’s going to be a bad day.

Several hours later, the door finally clicks and Hbomb steps through with a deeply apologetic look on his face. “Hey, Dream, sorry in advance,” he says. “Turns out there’s only so long you can go without doing any actual research before the higher-ups start getting pushy.”

Dream is no stranger to being used as a tool for research. His anomalous nature is both fairly non-threatening and easy to regulate - perfect for sending in a steady stream of Class D personnel and letting them get more acquainted with their inner selves. While he doesn’t particularly like or enjoy being used in such a manner, he usually just goes along with it. By now, they should know that he’ll go willingly.

So why are there armed guards waiting outside the room to escort him?

“Uh, Hbomb, what’s happening? Where’s Fundy?” Dream asks, glancing nervously from the scientist to the goons.

“I’ll explain on the way, but I really need you to come with me.” 

The guards fall into formation around them as they walk, caging Dream in. Though he’s obviously reluctant to talk, Hbomb explains today’s testing. “They want to see the true form of SCP-7339. I told them it was a bad idea, but-”

“Wait, isn’t that Phil? But he’s-”

“Yeah, I said there was no way this could possibly go well, but they wouldn’t listen. They were going to have Fundy involved with this one, but Sam managed to get me instead. Because, you know,” he shrugs, “I probably won’t die.”

Dream feels like he’s going to be sick, a terrible weight forming in his stomach, but he mumbles out a strained “Thank you.” What kind of crazy person thinks releasing the true form of a god is a good idea? They would be lucky if the whole facility isn’t destroyed. And with Dream directly in the way….

There’s no chance of this ending well.

Phil is already waiting for them when they reach the testing chamber. It’s a barren steel cube with a layer of reinforced glass a meter thick protecting the observing researchers, identical to hundreds of other testing chambers Dream has been in. They really didn’t put any consideration into additional measures? He knows the higher-ups can be fairly removed from reality, but this borders on willful negligence. 

Phil looks fairly calm, but that’s his default state when not dealing with his sons’ bullshit, so it isn’t a great indicator of whether Dream will survive the day or not.

Before he can even say anything, Phil puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “As long as you keep your eyes closed, you’ll be fine. I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to you.” 

“And everyone else will be okay?”

Phil laughs slightly. “I think I know how to control my own powers, Dream.”

A voice crackles out over the loudspeaker as researchers and lab techs file into the viewing chamber. “7802, remove your mask so we can begin.” From behind the speaker, Hbomb flashes him a thumbs up.

He looks nervously back at Phil. The god simply nods at him and smiles slightly. “Don’t worry. Just close your eyes.”

The voice comes again, more irritated. “7802, remove your mask at once.”

Dream takes a breath, closes his eyes, and slides the mask off his face.

_The world shatters into light and sound-_

_-he falls to his knees-_

_-the colors burn through his eyelids twisting and turning impossibly-_

_-there is a roaring and a screaming and a singing-_

_-his hands are clamped tightly over his ears-_

_-they are bleeding he is shaking he is burning-_

_-there is a hand on his shoulder-_

_-there are arms around him-_

_-there is a voice speaking softly to him-_

_“-it’s okay, you’re okay, come back to us-”_

Dream opens his eyes. Someone has placed his mask back on his face.

The room around him has been destroyed. Strange, twisting patterns of burn marks are scored into the thick metal, some of them still smoldering with a strange white fire. It hurts his mind to look too hard at them, so he focuses on the viewing chamber instead.

This is a mistake. The bodies up there are mutilated, burned out husks. 

(Hbomb is passed out in a corner. Luckily, he won’t remember this day, or any of the past week for that matter. Another win for Site [REDACTED]’s best interviewer.)

The feeling finally starts returning to his body, spreading out slow and painfully from his core. This is going to ache for weeks, most likely. Finally, he becomes aware of arms wrapped around him tightly. He squirms until they loosen their grip and is met with the concerned face of Phil.

_-feathers and eyes and galaxies being created-_

He shakes away the already fading memories of something he was never supposed to witness. 

“Are you finally back with us?” Phil asks gently. Dream tries to speak but can only make a hoarse croaking sound. “That’ll wear off in a bit, sorry. I did the best I could, but people _really_ aren’t supposed to be exposed to my true form in any way.” 

Phil easily picks him up, despite being several inches shorter, and heads out the door. Dream passes out again. When he wakes up, it’s to the sound of people anxiously whispering over him.

“-and you’re sure there are no lasting effects?”

“He just needs a little rest and he’ll be fine. Probably won’t remember a thing, but that’s for the best.”

He recognizes the first voice. “Fundy? Is that you?” Wow, he sounds like he’s developed Wilbur’s habit of eating sand. 

Footsteps approach his bed. He’s too tired to open his eyes, so he simply relaxes into the feeling of his mask being gently removed and his hair being pushed off his face. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Fundy whispers. He feels the bed shift as Fundy sits down next to him.

“Uh. Bad.” Fundy poorly stifles a laugh. 

“Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He's feeling better already.

**Author's Note:**

> next up (probably): universes collide at an inopportune time.
> 
> if you have any prompt ideas in this universe, let me know!


End file.
